


One Phone Call

by thekameshell



Series: Carraby Fics [1]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call started it all, or how things could have gone differently had Gatsby called Nick back after Nick made all those phone calls to Gatsby after his breakfast with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Phone Call

     Just as Nick took out his time-table, ready to mark the three-fifty train, his phone rang. Picking it up, Nick was greeted by Gatsby’s amicable voice. “You called, old sport?”

     “I just wanted to know if,” Nick started. “Actually, never mind. It’s nothing.”

     “Are you sure, Nick? You can tell me anything old sport. Anything at all,” Gatsby reassured him.

     “I just wanted to know if you could come over, once I get back home, of course. I mean it’s fine if you don’t, of course, ” Nick quickly replied. There was a pause. Nick readied himself for the inevitable decline.

     “Sure, old sport. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Gatsby asked, his voice taking on a curious tone.

     “Yes, there is, actually,” Nick admitted, more to himself than to Gatsby.

     “Alright, I’ll go over to your house and wait for you there; if that’s not too much trouble.”

     “Okay, thanks Gatsby.” Nick put the phone down onto the receiver.

     One, very short, train ride later, Nick was standing outside his own home. He was immediately greeted by the ever-smiling face of Jay Gatsby. His smile was as radiant and shining as usual, Nick noticed. He had such an understanding smile, full of reassurance, and for a moment, Nick was ready to tell Gatsby why he had called him over that instant.

     “Old sport?” Gatsby asked, waving a hand in front of Nick’s face, snapping Nick out of his thoughts. “Are you quite alright?” Nick nodded, slightly embarrassed, and headed inside. He headed to his living room, and sat down on his couch, with Gatsby sitting beside him. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

     Nick looked directly into Gatsby’s iridescent cerulean eyes, and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Breaking the kiss, an uncomfortable silence arose, with Nick feeling embarrassed by what he had done, and Gatsby trying to make heads of what just happened. “Well...” Gatsby started, which only added to the awkwardness. Minutes passed, before Nick decided to get some water. However, he was pulled back by Gatsby. Nick looked at him questioningly, watching as he too got up, and put his face mere centimeters away from Nick’s. Then, Gatsby kissed him back.

     “So,” Nick began, after they stopped kissing. “do you want to stay at my house for the night?”

     “Sure, old sport. I would love to do that.”

     Nick and Gatsby spent the night cuddling and kissing and forgetting all about Daisy.


End file.
